Pills and tablets are widely used for administering drugs or other therapeutically beneficial substances to people and animals. Currently, the outer surface of many pills and tablets is quite rough creating difficulties for many patients, including persons having dysphagia (including) a pronounced gag reflex, as well as for many infants, children, adolescents, older persons (e.g., geriatric patients) and others. It is currently advisable to use water when taking most pills and tablets which creates difficulties in some situations, for example, when water is not available.
It is, therefore, desirable to have pills and tablets that are easy to swallow, which are appropriate for patients of any age and physical or mental conditions, and which can be administered without use of water. Previously, such products have not been provided. The present application provides such easy-to-swallow pills and tablets and methods for fabricating such products.